The Raid
The Raid is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Wujeeta in recovering from Skooma addiction and assist the authorities of the Rift in stopping an active Skooma smuggling and distribution group. Objectives #Identify Riften's Skooma dealer #Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl of Riften #Enter Riften Warehouse #Eliminate Sarthis Idren #Recover Skooma source information Walkthrough Wujeeta can be found in the Riften docks, the fishery, or in Haelga's Bunkhouse. She can be helped by giving her any potion of healing. During the conversation with her, discussing the skooma trade will eventually present the option of bringing it to the attention of the Jarl of Riften, Laila Law-Giver, or Maven Black-Briar (depending on which side is joined during the Civil War). The Jarl reveals that she is already well aware of the skooma dealers in the Riften Warehouse, and offers the task of suppressing the skooma operation. This is taking place at the docks. She explains they have been long trying to track down the elusive skooma traders. The quest begins by approaching and entering the warehouse. Inside, Sarthis and his thugs can be eliminated. Down in the basement is a satchel. After reading the shipment papers inside, they can be brought back to the Jarl, which finishes the quest. The next quest will be to clear out Cragslane Cavern in order to disrupt the skooma operations. This part can be done quite easily as a majority of the enemies have no armor and only carry a dagger. Journal Trivia *An easily stolen healing potion is nearby, in the "Sewer" just to the southeast of the Riften Warehouse (a boarded up sewer grate with water running out). *This quest is also a part of the "I Done Got Thaned!" questline and required to complete that quest. *Depending on actions in the Civil War or the peace negotiations at High Hrothgar, Maven Black-Briar may be the Jarl of Riften. Bugs *If the meeting spot was recently cleared out at the Riften Warehouse before the quest was given, then Sarthis' bag in the locked room where the written shipment manifest is located might be missing. This is needed to finish the quest. * If Cragslane Cavern has been cleared prior to beginning this quest, eliminating the enemies there may not update the quest objective "Disrupt the Skooma trade." **In order to complete this objective a total of seven bandits must be killed. The bandits do respawn (three each time, the first guard standing outside the cave, the second guarding the interior entrance and third being the chief bandit). Thus, killing the three bandits, then returning to the cave later and killing the respawned bandits allows the objective to eventually be completed. ** This stage can be skipped by using console commands: SetObjectiveCompleted FreeformRiften01 30 1 and SetStage FreeformRiften01 40. The first sets current stage (disrupt skooma trade) to completed state, while the second sets the next stage (report to Jarl) to active state. All stages of this quest can be seen by using the command: sqo FreeformRiften01. ** Alternatively, using the console to resurrect one of the bandits inside, then killing them repeatedly, will eventually allow the quest objective to be completed. * Sometimes, picking up the shipment manifest does not progress the quest, and the dialogue options will not be available with the Jarl. The objective marker will still lead to Sarthis' bag, asking the Dragonborn to retrieve the evidence, even if the note is in their inventory. **This can be fixed by placing the note back in the bag or just drop it and then picking it up again. **An alternate solution is to read the manifest. This should also continue the quest. ** Entering the console command player.setstage FreeformRiftenThane 10 will start the quest to become thane. de:Skoomahandel ru:Облава Category:Skyrim: Side Quests